One shots reader incerts
by The Prussian Queen of Awesome
Summary: What would happen if you cut In front of Canada in line and got the last bottle of Canadian Maple Syrup? What if it was 2p Canada instead?
1. Chapter 1

AN:Okay so this was a random thought that popped in my head an it's based off of a picture I found. This story will either be amazing or horrible but I still want comments! Please tell me what you think! Also it has some mature content so beware! Okay love ya all!

Y/N= your name

F/N= friends name

H/L= Hair length

H/C= hair color

S/C= Shirt color

W/C= weapon of choice

H/S= hair style

F/D= favorite drink

E/N= enemies name

Canada:

"Sorry! Pardon me! Coming through" you said running through the grocery story. It was August 19th and you were in a hurry. Why you ask? Well you had invited F/N over and she/he was bringing a friend with her. Well since she is your best friend and you found out that her friend LOVES pancakes with Canadian maple syrup you had made pancakes for dinner and as you were setting the table you realized that you had just ran out of Canadian maple syrup. So you ran to the grocery store, which brings us to the present time.

You had just reached the syrup isle when you noticed there was only one bottle of syrup left "How does this even happen?!" You exclaimed running down the isle. As you were running you cut off a man pushing his cart down the isle, and as you grabbed the last bottle the mans smile fell "I-oh well" he said to his pet polar bear. The polar bear looked up and tilted his head "who are you?" It asked the man sighed and walked to the check out line. Once he was standing in line you quickly dashed in front of him and stood in the mile long line. The man was slightly mad now because you had done this twice. "E-excuse me? Miss?" He said tapping you on the shoulder. You turned around and looked at him "y-yes sir?" You asked smiling softly and stuttering slightly. The man blushed lightly at your smile "u-um you k-kind of cut me off in the syrup I-isle and just cut me in line!" He stuttered still slightly angry. Your eyes widened "I am so sorry! Please forgive me! It's just that I'm in a hurry because my friend and her friend is coming over and I made pancakes and I didn't have Canadian maple syrup and so I ran here and I didn't mean to cut you off and cut In front of you!" You said with little tears in the corner of your eyes. The man smiled softly "I-it's okay don't cry! By the way it's your turn in line" he said. You turned around and saw you were in the front of the line. You quickly paid for the syrup and turned back to the man "thank you sir!" You say quickly. "Call me Matthew, and your name?" He asked. " Y/N! Bye Mattie I hope to see you again!" You said before running out of the store and back to your house.

-time skip-

After that night you never saw Matthew again. You did end up meeting F/N's friend, Gilbert, who ,according to him, was not German or Austrian he was an "Avsome Prussian!". You became pretty good friends with him as well, in fact you two became such good friends that he introduced you to Alfred and Mathias his best friends, and tonight he was introducing you to another one of his friends. You, being your pancake loving self, decided to make pancakes with Canadian maple syrup along with some eggs, sausage and Canadian bacon. This time you made sure you had all of the ingredients before you made the dinner. As you were finishing up the dinner your doorbell rang. You quickly went to answer the door and as soon as you did you were engulfed in not one, not two, but three pairs of arms "Hey Dudette/Frau/Babe!" Three voices said in unison. "Hey guys!" You replied back smiling widely. "N-no way Y/N?" A voice said. You quickly pulled away and looked at the man in your door way and immediatly recognized him, his short blond hair, pale blue eyes, aviator goggles on his forehead and his knee length trench coat brought back the memory of that night, " no way Matthew! I haven't seen you in ages!" You exclaimed hugging him. Matthew smiled and hugged you back before his stomach growled. "Is that pancakes I smell?" He asked. Already you could tell this was the start of a long friendship.

Would politely step out of line to let you pass, even if you pulled an Italy and cut him off to the lay not the of maple syrup

2p Canada-

You were a complete and utter badass, your H/L, H/C hair was always done in H/S, your unique style of clothing almost always consisted of a S/C shirt, ripped black jeans with black combat boots and your W/C was slung over your shoulder as if to say 'mess with me I dare you', and although you were utterly terrifying what scared people the most was the fact that almost no one knew your real eye color, you were always wearing different colored contacts or were wearing your shades, in fact the only person who knew what your eye color was, was your best friend Bay (that's me!) and that was because she had broken into your house and woken you up in the middle of the night because she wanted some money for something. Anyways speaking of your friend Bay,she was the reason you were standing outside the local grocery store, She had called you earlier that morning and declared that her boyfriend and her were coming over for dinner and she was making you make her pancakes with vegan and normal bacon, and sausage, with Canadian maple syrup and to your surprise your supply of the golden syrup had run out. So you were now in the grocery store and walking down your favorite isle when you saw the one thing that could have pissed you off even more then you already were, there was only one bottle of Canadian maple syrup left and some douche muffin was coming down the isle his arm already stretched as he reached for the maple syrup, his cart already full of the stuff. "Oh hell no!" You said running down the isle and grabbing the bottle just before he did. "You damn bitch give it back!" The man growled, you moved your glasses down a bit revealing your artificially colored eyes looked him dead in the eye and glared "hell no I need this syrup fuckass now back off and leave me the fuck alone unless you want your ass beat" you growled walking back to the front of the store and to the cashier. As you approached the line you smirked as you saw the same guy from earlier already in the line and just to piss him off you cut in front of him and ignored his protests and shouting while you waited in line, so now you were walking to your car, once you got to your car you opened the door and placed your syrup down before something hit you in the back, hard. You turned around and saw the same guy who you had purposely pissed off, his violet eyes in a visible glare since his glasses had slid down his nose slightly. Before you could react he hit you again and again and again until you were on the floor bruised and bloody with your W/C now out of your reach. Finally he stopped hitting you and you sighed in relief, until you felt a sticky substance being poured on your chest and face curious you looked up and saw the man pouring on of his many bottles of syrup on you. He smirked when he saw your face and kneeled down to you level before licking some of the syrup off of your face slowly. You gasped and he continued licking your face and chest until all of the syrup was gone leaving you a blushing, bloody, and bruised mess. He stood back up and opened the back door of your car before placing his stuff inside of it before yanking you up to your feet "drive us to your place" he said in a rough voice. You wordlessly nodded slightly weirded out by him. Once he got into the passenger seat and you had sat down in the drivers seat you started the car and drove quickly home.

A few hours later, There was a light knock on the door and before you could even think about answering it, it was kicked down by none other than Bay "Hey Y/N how's it- who the hell did this to you?!" She said her mood quickly changing from happy to pissed in a matter of .01 seconds. "He did and now he won't leave me alone!" You exclaimed gesturing to the calm bond staring intently at you. Bay glared fiercely before turning to her boyfriend who had just walked into the room and taking out her earrings and handing him one of her rings and the earrings and her two bracelets "Hun hold my jewelry while I beat your brothers ass" she said seriously, her boyfriend, Al (2p America), nodded and smirked "that's right doll face you beat his ass" and with that Bay pulled out her Metal pipe ,that she had gotten from her best friend Viktor (2p Russia), and smacked the man hard in the face and soon she had him cowering in fear and whimpering in pain. "Don't touch her Matt shes my bitch" bay said before walking back over to you guys and smiling sweetly with some of Matt's blood on her face "so shall we eat?"

It was a few months later and Matt still was stalking you even though bay had threatened him time and time again to stop. But you started to notice the weirdest things about him and found yourself changing slightly as well. You started to notice how his violet eyes lit up when hockey was on TV or how he laughed when his brother gets hurt or how his very rare smile always brightened your day. You also noticed how you would talk to him more and you would laugh and smile more. But the things you didn't notice were the things most obvious like how Matt was extremely protective of you and how he would hold open doors for you and make you dinners and would get you F/D when your days were bad. When you realized what you were feeling it shocked you and you didn't even realize Matt was feeling the same way. Your first order of business after discovering your feelings was to panic and boy did you panic. You called bay and ranted to her for hours (which was a Miracle since Bay will normally hang up after five minutes) until you heard Al in the background begging Bay to come play with him and that was something you didn't want to hear. Step two was nothing. You had no step two since you had never felt this way before.

It wasnt until three months later that you snapped. You had been walking home from your job as a gestation manager when you heard a loud female moan coming from a nearby ally. You grimaced and continued walking until you heard another moan, growling you pulled your shades off and walked into the ally and your eyes widened at the sight. Matt was pressed against the wall his eyes wide and kissing him (while making obscene noises) was E/N. your eyes widened with rage and you ran and kicked E/N right in the face, just barely missing Matt. E/N fell to the floor and before she could even say a word you had already pulled out W/C and was beating her. When you had calmed down enough E/N was dead and now to deal with your other problem. You turned to Matt who was smirking. "Get that smug look off your damned face boy before I scrape it off and listen up you piece of ass, I never want to see you again so piss off and find someone else's feelings to screw with" you said menacingly before placing your shades back on and sprinting out of the ally and down the street tears now flowing down your face. You knew you couldn't go home because Matt would be there so you went to the only other place you could think of, Bay and Al's house.

That was six months ago and even though you haven't seen Matt, you still get the feeling he's watching you. You are now always attached to either Bay or Al and never go anywhere alone. But your attachment to the two of them was starting to annoy them so they came up with a plan. The morning that would change your life was the morning Bay took you to the mall. You two were minding your own businesses when Bay grinned and pointed out Al and Matt in the distance. You immediately tensed and refused to get any closer so Bay dragged you over. You and Matt stared at each other and the staring contest was so intense that Bay and Al slipped away leaving you two alone. You opened your mouth to say something but before you could something soft covered your lips. Your eyes widened as you realized he was kissing you. Slowly your eyes closed and you began and kissing back. The longer your guys's kiss lasted the heavier it got soon you were pressed against the wall of the mall with your legs and arms wrapped around him while one of his arms held you up and the other was up your shirt fondling your breast. Finally the two of you broke for air and were panting slightly. "Je t'aime Y/N, and you will never cut me off again" he whispered before kissing you lightly again. "Je t'aime Matt" you said back smiling as you two finally got together

AN:So that's it... Obviously I'm better at writing for 2p Canada then canada but I hope you enjoyed also I take requests for one shots and I only feel comfortable writing for things I already know and depending on how comfortable I am with the character will be how it turns out either way I'll try my best!

Things I know:

Hetalia

2p hetalia

Nyo!Talia (gender bent hetalia)

Creepypasta

Fairy Tail

Ouran High School Host Club

Homestuck


	2. Chapter 2

Italy x Canadian! Reader

Italy groaned as he sat up in a bed shirtless. SHIRTLESS?! He looked down and blushed a dark red, he poked over and sighed slightly "at least it was with my bella maple leaf" he said before gasping again and realizing the blond in his bed was not his beloved (h/c) maple leaf. "Feli? Are you feeling okay? I know your head probably have a head-" your soft voice started as you entered the room "-ache" you finished your E/C eyes filling with tears at the sight before you. "B-bella I can explain" he said standing up,you turned and ran from the room and he ran after you (of course he is wearing pants you naughty reader). Unfortunately for you Italy was staying with you and your older brother Canada, no you aren't a country, your a capital, Ontario Canada to be exact. But anyways back to the problem at hand, since Italy was staying with you two he knew where your room was, and that's exactly where you went. You slammed your door shut and jumped on your bed before crying into the sheets. Italy paused outside of the door and knocked softly "bella just listen to me please" he said. You sniffled and opened the door "you have 5 minutes" and that's when he began.

He told you how Germany, Japan, Canada and himself went drinking, and how he was hesitant about drinking since he knows that he can't control himself but somehow they convinced him to take a few drinks and then he couldn't control himself, "it was like I was seeing myself from someone else's point of view, I do know one thing, I didn't, or at least I don't think I slept with that girl because I only love you bella, even my drunk self knows that" Italy said. You stared at him trying to see if he was lieing or not that's when you realized he wasn't, his entire story was true. "I guess I forgive you but please don't get drunk again" you said quietly. Italy nodded and hugged you tightly. "Never again principesa"

-time skip-

It has been three years since that day, two years since you got married, and one year since your baby was born. But today was the morning of your anniversary and he woke up alone. His head was pounding and he was utterly confused. He stumbled down the stairs of your two story house and looked at the fridge and saw a note:

'My Dear Italy,

Last night you went out and came home drunk. At first I was upset because you were yelling as I put out baby to sleep. But I eventually got her to sleep. I then went to tend to you, I got you up to bed and laid you down and began taking off your shoes, when you kicked me and said 'I can't I'm married' I then laughed and slept on the couch so I wouldn't be harmed during my sleep. Thank you my dear Italy for making me laugh and I'll be home soon!

Love, (Y/N)'

As soon as Italy read this he laughed "that's my bella" he said to himself and made him breakfast, knowing that today was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3 Ticci Tobi x Unstable! Reader

Ticci Toby x Naive! Reader

It was a typical winter morning in y/n home town, except her college classes had been canceled and it was her day off at work. So to celebrate her lazy day she was being, well, lazy.

It was around 9:30 when y/n's stomach grumbled loudly. "Hm I want...pancakes" she said smiling widely before getting out of her bed. Not even bothering to tame the ball of h/c tangles, she skipped doing her hair and went straight to the kitchen.

After a while she sat down at the table with a steaming pancake stack taller than her, covered in Canadian maple syrup and as she was going to take a bite of the steaming stack of gold there was a loud knock on the door. Confused and irritated she walked over to the door, eyes shut in irritation, and opened it "hello?" She asked opening her eyes only to be met with the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. "Hi have you seen a guy with brown hair, a mouth guard, wearing a hoodie and carrying around hatchets?" He asked looking away "no I haven't, why do you ask? Is he your friend?" Y/N asked tilting her head. "Yeah and he kinda ran off without telling me where he was going" the man said sighing. Y/N nodded before shivering slightly "it's cold why don't you come in and warm up and I'll help you look for your friend afterwards" she offered opening the door wider. He nodded and stepped inside "I'm Tim by the way, what's your name?" Tim asked "I'm Y/N" she says shutting the door. "I just made pancakes, would you like-" there was a sudden crash from the kitchen "-any" she says softer now on the defensive "stay here I'll be back, make yourself comfortable" she says and quietly makes her way over to the kitchen doorway. Once she gets there she looks into the kitchen and froze, not in terror but in complete anger. Not only was her kitchen a mess, with shattered plates on the floor, but a man, who she assumed was Tim's friend, was eating the last pancake that was on her plate.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ATE ALL OF MY PANCAKES!" Y/N yelled stomping over to him as he took the last bite. The man looked at her confused before he pulled out his two hatchets.

"Y-you should really quiet down Y/N I don't really want to kill you" he said twitching slightly "I SHOULD CALM DOWN?! HOW COULD ANYONE BE CALM WHEN SOME RANDOM GUY EATS YOUR PANCAKES YOU SPEANT AN HOUR MAKING JUST SO YOU COULD MAKE THE PERFECT STACK OF PANCAKES, AND JUST TO MAKE THE PERFECT STACK OF PANCAKES YOU USED THE REST OF THE PANCAKE BATTER MIX SO NOW YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE EFFING STORE AND BUY MORE THEN COME HOME AND MAKE ANOTHER FREAKING STACK THAT WONT TASTE AS GOOD BECAUSE YOUR PISSED OFF, SO NO IM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN IN FACT IF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WEREN'T MURDERERS AND HE WASNT IN THE OHER ROOM ID PROBABLY KILL YOU SO WHY DONT YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE WHILE IM STILL HOLDING MYSELF BACK" she screamed surprising the man to the point where he dropped his hatchets and surprising tim who was now standing in the doorway staring. Soon there was another knock at the front door. Grumbling in fury she pushed past Tim and opened the door only to see Agatha Murrey, the little old lady, who had six cats,was the sweetest person ever, and was her next door neighbor standing there bundled up nice in warm and shaking from her age "hi Mrs. Murrey what brings you here?" Y/N asked calming down.

"What have i told you deary call me grandma, and I heard you yelling and I got worried so I decided to come by and check on you, is everything alright sweetheart?" She asked smiling.

"Sorry Grandma, yeah everything is fine, my friends just came over and started messing with my things and I lost my temper, it seems to be happening a lot more around this time of year" Y/N said sighing.

"That's because it's almost the anniversary of your fathers disappearance and your mamas death, if you need to talk about it after your friends leave I'll be right next door" Agatha said before walking away. Suddenly y/ns anger was back and she shut the door and turned angrily to the boys now standing in her living room. She filled her arms and tapped her foot angrily while staring at them.

"Um... Y/N I'm sorry for stealing all of your pancakes" Tobi said looking down at the ground.

"its fine just dont do it EVER again." she says irritated. "And you, you have to tell people you are a murderer looking for a murderer before entering a persons house and letting them read your mind. Gosh its like you haven't had this happen before I mean after going through your mind like that i can see that slenderman and offenderman have both read your thoughts and you know thinking that im weird wont help your case here because believe it or not im not as helpless as you think Masky" she said with a smirk. Masky and Tobi both stared in shock before tobi grabbed his hatchets and hit her in the side of her head. Gaspjng, she fell to the floor unconscious.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Masky yelled before running a hand through his hair, "Seriously Tobi, Slender is going to be furious!" he angrily says.

"Well we need a cook for our house, i mean slenders pancakes are great but they are nothing compared to (Y/N)'s." Tobi said throwing (Y/N) over his shoulder and walking out the door. Masky sighs and looks at Tobis retreating form. "I wish that girl good luck"


End file.
